Somi (singer)
| birth_place = Ontario, Canada | occupation = Singer | years = 2015–present | height = 169 cm | weight = 48 kg | blood = O | agency = JYP Entertainment | associated = Unnies Girls Next Door I.O.I JYP Nation }}Somi (소미) is a Canadian-Korean singer currently signed under JYP Entertainment. She is a solo singer, and was a member of girl groups I.O.I, Unnies, and Girls Next Door. Career 'Early life' Somi was born in Canada to a Dutch-Canadian father and a Korean mother. She has triple citizenship: South Korean, Dutch and Canadian. She also has a sister named Evelyn who is eight years younger than her. Her family moved to South Korea when Somi was one year old. '2015: ''SIXTEEN In May 2015, she was a contestant in the reality survival show SIXTEEN, but was eliminated in the final episode (Episode 11) and hence did not debut as a member of the future girl group TWICE.SIXTEEN Episode #11 '2016–2017: ''Produce 101 and I.O.I' . Later in January 2016, she represented her company as a contestant in the reality survival show Produce 101, and finished the competition in first place, thus debuting as a member and the center of the group I.O.I. From October 2016 until April 2017, Somi along with Wooshin (UP10TION) were the hosts for the sixth season of music television show, The Show. '''2017–present: Unnies, Girls Next Door, solo activities In early January Somi signed an official artist contract, meaning she would be able to pursue solo activities and brand endorsements until her official debut. Later in January 2017, Somi joined the variety show Sister's Slam Dunk, and debuted as a member of their special girl group Unnies in May 2017. Somi then went onto being cast in the reality-drama show, Idol Drama Operation Team in May 2017, as a representative of I.O.I. She played the role of high school student named Bo-ram, and then later became part of a special girl group named Girls Next Door formed by her fellow cast members in July, 2017. Somi is currently pursuing solo activities while featuring with other artists. Discography Collaborations * "Flower, Wind and You" (with Heehyun (DIA), Yoojung, Chungha of I.O.I) (2016) * "You, Who?" (with Eric Nam) (2017) * "November to February (with Jun. K) (2017) Videography Music video appearances * GOT7 - "Girls Girls Girls" - cameo (2014) * UP10TION - "White Night" - cameo (2016) Endorsements * CJ Alaska Salmon (2016) * Elite Uniforms (2017) * Sudden Attack (2017) * Special Soldier (2017) * Jambangee jeans (2017) * American Tourister (2017) * FANTA (2017-2018) * Reebok Classic (2017-2018) * Skoolooks (2017-2018) * GIVERNY (2018) Trivia * Somi, like her father, is a taekwondo black belt holder. She holds a third-degree black belt, but could not gain the fourth-degree black belt due to her being too young. * Somi was bullied as a child for being of mixed descent * Somi can speak Korean and English fluently. * She has trained for 1 year and 8 months, including SIXTEEN. If including Produce 101, then she has trained for 2 years. * During the production of Produce 101, Somi has received the nickname "Vitamin" due to her beagle like personality * She has a younger sister named Evelyn. *Somi is a brand endorser for Reebok, and Fanta Gallery SIXTEEN_Somi_promotional_photo.jpeg|''SIXTEEN'' Produce_101_Somi_promotional_photo.png|''Produce 101'' I.O.I Somi Chrysalis promo photo.png|''Chrysalis'' I.O.I Somi Whatta Man promo photo.png|''Whatta Man'' Somi_Miss_Me_Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' References Official links * Website * Fan page * Instagram Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:I.O.I Category:JYP Entertainment Category:Produce 101 Category:Somi